


异类

by SherryZ



Series: 异类 [1]
Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 接管疯人院
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryZ/pseuds/SherryZ





	1. 异类1

“一杯啤酒，大杯，哦，不，还是威士忌吧。”“好的，年轻人，这是你的威士忌。”美丽的女招待从威士忌瓶里倒了一杯威士忌，转身递给了坐在吧台椅子上的金发男孩。金发男孩呷了一口，似乎是被威士忌给辣到了，吐了吐舌头，又把酒杯放下了。“太重了是吗，男孩，你应该点牛奶的。”女招待好心地给男孩倒了杯水。男孩抓起水杯大口地喝了两口，似乎才把威士忌的辛辣感给压了下去。“我今天终于成为电台的正式DJ了，我的第一份工作。我已经二十岁了，可以喝酒了。”“DJ？哪个电台的？我也想听一听你的节目。”男孩听到这里兴奋地说“苏格兰电台，周一和周五晚上十一点到十二点。我知道这时间不好，但是我以后会拿到更好的时间的。”酒吧的灯光印在男孩的金发上，闪着光，但那光彩却不及男孩眼里的光采。男孩因激动而明亮的眼睛里充满了对未来的憧憬与渴望。女招待似乎也被这光给感染了，“我会听的，你现在拥有了你的第一个忠实粉丝哦。”男孩从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的钱，递给女招待，“顺便说一句，我叫Campell。”女招待轻柔地推开拿着钱的手，“Davina，这次我请客。”  
“Davina，他们说要换掉我的时间，要把我换到深夜，他们怎么可以这么做!”气冲冲的年轻人推门直入，径直走向他日常的座位，在嘈杂的酒吧里肆意叫嚷着，宣泄着自己对愚蠢上司的不满。这显然不是他第一次这么做了。Campell在他第一次喝威士忌后，成为了酒吧的常客，虽然他仍然不怎么会喝酒，但这丝毫没有阻止他一星期来三次酒吧的热情。“哦，别担心，亲爱的，你的才能大家有耳共闻，粉丝们不会这么让你去深夜党的。我第一个会给电台写信请他们不要这么做。”Davina放下了手中正在倒的啤酒，先给Campell倒了杯果啤，柔声安慰着他。“他们说我是精神病，我已经好了，我早就出院了，我知道，我现在还在吃药，但是我可以控制住情绪。”Campell猛灌了一口啤酒，抓着酒杯沮丧地说。他眼睛低垂，嘴唇微微撅起，暗自生气似得抓着酒杯。Davina捧着他的脸对他说，“你是天才，你知道的，他们都只是不愿意去了解你。”Campell感受着Davina双手在自己脸上的柔软触感，Davina的眼睛很大，里面充满柔情、信任以及一种说不清道不明的情感，Campell似乎可以在Davina的眼里看到自己的倒影，也只有自己的倒影。“嗯，我不会被他们打败的，我会成为一个优秀的DJ。”Campell又燃起了信心，他猛的站起来，“我要去约主管，我们明天见。”然后风风火火地出了酒吧。Davina收起他还没喝完的啤酒，手指手指顺着酒杯摸着，摸到了Campell喝酒的那个唇印，印着唇印将酒喝完了。  
Campell一进来就看到Davina在和三个男人调情，虽然他知道调情也是女招待的必要工作之一，心里还是不知为何地不舒服了一下。“Davina，一杯啤酒。”他坐在他的专属座位上。是的，他现在拥有他的专属座位了，他晚上常来，于是Davina会给他留住这个座位，不让其他客人坐，虽然这有些不合规矩，但是老板也不愿意为了这种小事和这个年轻漂亮会逗客人开心的女招待计较，所以Campell就拥有他的专属座位了。而且，这个座位离Davina倒酒经常站的地方最近，这样他们可以在Davina工作的时候聊天。Davina给Campell倒完酒以后，拿着一盘酒去给靠窗那个桌子的客人送去。她弯下腰，把盘子放下，半身裙很好地勾勒出她的线条，她盈盈一握的纤腰，两条细长的穿着黑色丝袜的长腿。“哦，Frank，别告诉我你对她动心了。”那个叫Frank的男人脸色一变，赶紧掩藏住脸上的痴迷表情，换上一副感到恶心的样子，“别傻了，她可是个男人，一个恶心的异装癖，那肩宽的都可以打橄榄球，还戴假胸，穿着高跟鞋在酒吧里扭来扭去。”另一个男人露出轻蔑又淫荡的笑容，小声说，“我一朋友，他差点和她上了床。这个异装癖脱他衣服，还亲他。他正打算脱裤子的时候，摸到了那假女人硬起来的阴茎，吓得衣服都没穿好就跑了。哈哈哈。”Campell听着旁边这几个前几分钟还在和Davina调情，现在却在取笑、羞辱她的男人说的恶心话，心里觉得非常恼火，他端着酒站起身，假装撞到正在笑的男人身上，将酒全撒他身上。“哦，抱歉。”他毫无诚意地这么说。那三个隐隐有些醉意的男人站起来，作势要揍他。被泼了酒的男人已经左手揪住了Campell的衣领，右手握成拳头。Davina看到这情形，赶紧过来解围，她挡在Campell面前，笑着说，“怎么了，怎么了，都是小事，不小心的。您别生气。”她拿起纸巾在男人被撒了酒的地方擦着。男人松开Campell，一把推开Davina的手，“别碰我，你这恶心的。”Davina脸色一变，脸上的笑意全没了。男人突然住了口，没有说什么，将钱放下，对另外两个男人说：“走吧。”另外两个男人表情也有些尴尬，讪讪地笑着，放下钱，一言不发地离开了。酒吧似乎又回到了原先的平静，人们继续说话，不再关注这里，似乎刚刚什么都没有发生。Davina收起钱，蹲下来擦着地上的洒着的一点啤酒。突然，一只手覆在了她抓着抹布的手上，“我来吧。”Campell低下了他的头，他的金毛看上去似乎很柔软，Davina看不清他的表情。“没关系，我来好了，这本来就是我的工作。”Davina还是故作正常的样子，要挣脱Campell的手，继续擦地。Campell抢过她手里抓着的抹布，“我闯的祸，我自己收拾。”Campell在地上仔细地擦着，因为酒吧老旧的地板，一些小角落似乎很不好擦到，但Campell还是想要把它擦掉，如果地上没有留下任何痕迹，刚刚的事好像就可以当做没有发生似的。“别擦了，擦不干净无所谓的。”“不，我一定要把它擦干净。”Campell倔强地把抹布一点点塞在那些细缝里，试图让布吸干里面残留的啤酒。“对不起。”Campell缓缓吐出这几个字。“没关系。”Davina的语气和平时一样，似乎完全没有把刚刚一触即发的打斗放在心上。“我说对不起，不是因为刚刚让你为难了，而是我没有能力保护好你，还让你来保护我。”Campell手里的动作停了下来，他不自觉地抓紧了抹布，使得抹布上的啤酒又被挤的渗了出来，滴在地板上。“他们说你是异装癖，还说。”Campell突然住了嘴，过了一会才小声说：“一些恶心的谣言。”“我以为你知道我是，男人。”“男人”两个字说的极慢，Davina似乎有些羞于说出这两个字，说出“她”原本的身份。她蹲在地上，双手不住地相互揉搓着，捏着自己纤细的手腕，她看着自己新作的粉色美甲，忍不住想要把它刮掉。Campell捏住了她的手腕，“我知道，我生气的是他们羞辱你，你是个女人，你只要想成为女人，你就是个女人，你还是个很漂亮的女人。”Davina有些惊讶又有些羞涩地微微仰起头，看着Campell认真的神情。Campell凑上前，吻住了Davina的红唇。他的吻很青涩，仅仅是覆在Davina的唇上，很快就离开了。Davina看着Campell脸红红的样子，她搞不明白刚刚的吻是喜欢还是可怜的施舍。她迅速站了起来，站回吧台里面。Campell也站了起来，他有些兴奋又有些不好意思，看着Davina也脸红红的样子，暗自希望自己刚刚的吻不会让她觉得冒犯。“你几点下班？我可以，可以来送你回家吗？”Campell说话甚至都有些结巴，他担心Davina会拒绝他。Davina放下手里擦着的杯子，心里有些激动又有些不知所措，这是邀请的意思吗，她不想会错意。“哦，我一点下班，你要是不觉得麻烦，你可以来接我。”她强作平静地说。“好，那你等我。”Campell扬起笑容，他撑着吧台，凑上去飞快地吻了Davina的右脸，然后头也不回的，跑出了酒吧。Davina摸着刚刚被吻的脸颊，心跳的飞快，这是喜欢的意思吗？  
晚上一点不到，Davina就已经站在酒吧门口，她特意把妆又补了一下，把头发又梳了梳，心里暗自期待Campell会来，又祈祷他不要来。Campell来的很准时，他回家换了套衣服，毕竟这对于他来说，勉强算得上是第一次约会性质的送人回家。Campell下车，为Davina打开了副驾驶上的门，又为她关上了门，他希望这一切都会很完美。Davina的家不远，10分钟就到了。“哦，谢谢你，Campell。”“嗯，这没什么，我很愿意这么做。”车里又陷入暧昧的寂静。Campell轻轻摸索着手，想要摸上Davina放在腿上的手，小指才轻轻碰上Davina的小指，Davina就颤抖了一下。Davina推开门，慌慌张张地说，“我该走了，太晚了。”然后准备下车。Campell一把抓着Davina的手腕，Davina回头，脸在路灯的映照下看的出来很红，带着些羞怯看着Campell，但是一对上Campell充满热情的明亮眼睛，她又立刻看向脚下。Campell立刻松开了手，“你不想请我进去喝杯酒吗？”Davina又无措地捏着自己的手，她很激动，这是喜欢吧，应该是喜欢吧。“嗯。”她低声看着手说，然后又补充一句，似乎觉得刚才的嗯这个字意向太模糊了，“进来喝杯酒吧。”Campell把车停在门口，Davina站在阶梯上等他。他们开门进了房间，Davina叫Campell在沙发上坐着，她去拿了啤酒。Campell打量了一下这个公寓，房间不大，但是很整洁，是那种一室一厅的单人公寓。  
Davina拿了两瓶啤酒，坐在了Campell的旁边。Campell帮她把两瓶啤酒都打开了，自己拿着一瓶，大灌一口。Davina也拿起一瓶，小口小口地喝着，像喝汽水似的。房间安静极了，Davina甚至都忘记把电视打开，两个人只是坐着，不知怎么开口。“谢谢你，送我回来，还有在酒吧里为我出头 。”Davina先开了口，她把啤酒瓶放在桌上，没有抬头看Campell只是看着自己的手。Campell也结结巴巴地说，“这没什么，我想要为你做这些。”Davina脸一红，站起身打算去开电视，她才想起来可以看电视。Campell却以为她要走，他一把拉住Davina，Davina因为紧张差点崴了脚，Campell顺势抱着Davina，Davina就坐在了Campell的怀里。Davina楞楞地看着Campell，手还挂在Campell的肩膀上。Campell的手握在Davina的腰上，他将另一只手顺着Davina的背向上摸，感受着Davina的黑长卷发。Davina因为这样的触碰，不自禁地发出一声呻吟，她觉得自己热极了，她想要去触碰这个男孩，去拥有他。她收紧挂在Campell肩上的双臂，凑上前吻住了Campell的嘴，不像他们下午的那个吻。这个吻激烈极了，充满了情欲的气息。Davina的舌头追逐着Campell的舌头，他们疯狂地吻着对方，像两条快要渴死的鱼。Campell的右手按在Davina的后颈处，顺势让Davina将自己压在沙发上，左手拉开了Davina裙子的拉链，伸到她的衬衫里肆意点火。Davina吻得意乱情迷，她感受到Campell硬起的阴茎抵在她同样硬起的阴茎上。她松开了嘴，看着Campell痴迷的样子，感觉受到了鼓舞。她慢慢吻下去，帮Campell脱掉了他的T恤，然后拉开了他的裤子拉链，看着硬起的阴茎将内裤顶了起来，她抬头看了看喘息着的Campell，又低下头，将Campell的裤子往下扯了些，张嘴含住了Campell炙热的阴茎。她很艰难地吞吐着嘴里的阴茎，她很少做这种事，不是很熟练，但是她曾经看过一些小电影。她试探着去舔弄着柱体，双手抚摸着下面的睾丸。Campell受不了这样的刺激，难耐地叫了一声，将手不自觉地按在Davina的头上。Davina觉得自己似乎是做的对的，便更用心地舔弄柱体，时不时将阴茎整根含住，用喉咙深处去挤压阴茎的前端，任由Campell在自己嘴里小幅地顶弄着。没过多久，Campell就泄在了自己嘴里。精液直直地射在了Davina的嘴里，她似乎是有些呛到了，勉强将精液咽了下去，一些精液仍残留在嘴角。Campell经历了刚刚射精的快感，整个人亢奋极了，他知道自己刚刚表现的不是很好，似乎有些太快了，这毕竟是他第一次，他决心这次表现好些，让Davina也快乐。Campell擦掉Davina嘴角的精液，反过来将她压在沙发上，他脱掉Davina的裙子，扯着她的女士内裤。阴茎渗出的液体早已将内裤晕湿了一小块。Campell抚弄着Davina的阴茎，她的阴茎不大，很干净，也没有毛发，似乎是被她给剃掉了。“不，不要。”Davina紧张地说，不要摸它。Campell抬头看着羞红了脸，用手臂遮着脸的Davina。“我想让你快乐。”Campell感受着Davina阴茎兴奋的抖动，手上更快的抚弄着、撸动着。Davina难耐地呻吟着，语气里还带着些哭腔，“我想成为女人，我希望自己成为女人，我讨厌它，我讨厌自己的欲望。”Campell的手没停，只觉得手里的阴茎越涨越大，他低下头含住了它，用舌头舔舐着阴茎的前端，用嘴挤压、吮吸着柱体。Davina忍不住嘴里惊叫着“不要，不要。”，大腿却夹住了Campell，手抓上了Campell的头发，不知是想将他拉开，还是想将他压下去让他含的更深些，泄在了Campell的嘴里。Campell呛着了，Davina哽咽着说，“快吐出来，很脏。”Campell却将它咽了下去，“我不觉得这脏，我也不觉得你的欲望恶心，我爱你，也爱你的一切。”Davina的眼泪这次真的落下了，别人说她恶心的时候没哭，别人揍她的时候她也没哭，她却因为Campell的“爱”字而流下了眼泪。“不，不要说你爱我，你可以对我做你想做的一切，只是，不要说爱。”Campell的手试探着摸着Davina的臀缝。“你想要这么做吗，我是个男人。”Davina略带伤感又小心翼翼地低声说。Campell将口袋里的润滑剂挤了些在手上，将手指轻柔塞了进去，“我想要你，不管是什么样的你。”Davina听到了这句，快乐极了。她吻着Campell的脖子，忍受着臀间的不适，“粗暴些，占有我，占有我，让我感受你。”她将自己的两根手指也毫不留情地伸进了小穴里，她的手指和Campell的手指在紧致的小穴里交缠着。Campell不再忍耐，将手指抽了出来，看着身下的Davina，扶着阴茎，插入了Davina的体内。Davina的手指摸着小穴边缘的一小截未完全插入的阴茎，抚摸着Campell的睾丸，满足的叹息了一声。Campell在Davina的身体里没有技巧，凭着本能，用力地抽插着，他控制不住自己，好像躁郁症发作似得，只能用力地在Davina身体里顶弄着，他忘记了时间，忘记了一切，耳边只能听到Davina破碎的呻吟、沙发的吱呀声以及自己粗重的喘息。Davina叫着Campell的名字，将双腿缠在他的腰上，身体忍不住地扭着，想要去贴的更紧一些，想要把他的阴茎含的更深一些。Campell感受着自己的阴茎将Davina的小穴完全撑开，他逐渐发现了那个让Davina惊叫连连的那个点。他开始掌握了技巧，每每将阴茎抽出来，只留前端卡在穴口，感受穴口像一张小嘴似的对他饥渴的吮吸，请求他的临幸，又将它猛的插进去，破开那小穴，将褶皱完全撑开，直直的碾压在那个点上，然后感受着肉穴猛烈收缩的余韵。Davina从来没有感受过这样的刺激，她确实是用过道具小小地抚慰过自己，却从来没有和男人上过床，身体里滚烫的粗大的阴茎给她一种被爱、被接纳的感觉。“叫我的名字，Campell，求你了，叫叫我。”Campell已经快要到了冲刺的最后阶段，他掐着Davina的纤腰，在她身体里不知疲倦的抽插，“Davina，我爱你，Davina。”Davina的思想像是被爱这个字烫到了。她的双手在Campell的背上抓着，留下一条条痕迹，双腿已经完全挂在了Campell精瘦的腰上。她的阴茎因为两人小腹的摩擦、因为Campell耻毛的蹂躏，颤颤巍巍地又一次射了出来，泄在了自己尚未完全脱下的白色衬衫上。她因为射精的快感，难以抑制地收紧了小穴，这次，Campell不再忍耐，猛烈地抽插两回，碾压在点上，在Davina的叫声中也达到了高潮。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天清晨，Davina先醒了，她轻轻地把Campell搭在自己腰上的手臂拿下来，去浴室洗澡，给自己做了清理，然后卸掉了脸上因为汗水和亲吻而花掉的妆，又仔细地化了新的妆容。她看着全身镜里的自己，妆容很完美，她左右侧过头，又仔细地看了看，不想让自己有任何不完美的地方。然后，她继续往下看，男人的乳房，男人的阴茎。她厌恶地不肯再看一眼，正准备穿上浴袍，思量了一下，还是带上了假胸，穿上了一件白衬衫。她继续在镜子面前打量自己，隔着衬衫摸着自己不太柔软的假胸，但这看上去很完美，似乎这样就可以欺骗自己、欺骗Campell自己是个女人，一个前凸后翘的女人。她又悄悄躺回床上，期待着Campell的醒来。  
Campell将手很自然地揽住了Davina的腰，在她耳边说，“你醒了。”Davina将自己的手也覆在Campell的手上，羞涩地说，“嗯。”她感受到Campell的阴茎似乎又有些硬了，顶在她的后腰处。“我想要。”Campell用自己的阴茎顶了顶她的臀缝。Davina红了脸，“可是，这是白天呐，我们昨晚刚刚做过。”Campell没有搭话，只是又用硬起的阴茎顶了顶她，然后将另一只手臂从Davina的身下穿过，整个人像只考拉一样从后面抱住她。“晚上，晚上好吗？我可以给你口出来。”Davina小声地说，脸红透了。她倒不是讨厌做爱，只是，她不想白天做，她害怕Campell会看见她的假胸、她的阴茎。Davina翻过身，吻了吻Campell的唇，然后吐出舌头，舔了下自己的下嘴唇，又咬着下嘴唇，用水润的眼睛、可怜兮兮地看着他。Campell的目光被她泛着水光的薄唇诱惑住了，“好吧。”Davina的脸上马上露出笑容，她趴到Campell的腿间，用手捏着Campell已经挺立的精神抖擞的阴茎，有些不好意思地看着它，在阳光的映射下，她可以看清阴茎上怒张的青筋、勃发的前端。她试着先舔了舔阴茎的马眼，听到Campell低沉的吸了口气。她再将阴茎含入口中，用舌头在嘴里笨拙的挤压粗大的硬物，她时而将阴茎含到最深处，用喉头挤压着阴茎敏感的前端，时而将它吐出来，舔弄着柱体，用舌尖刺激马眼。她感受到阴茎在嘴里越发涨大，她简直是要含不住它了，一丝涎水顺着嘴角悄然流下，她的眼角也因为呼吸不畅带来的难受感而挤出泪水，但听到Campell满足的呻吟，她又觉得自己可以坚持下去，她要让这个男人快乐，因为她而高潮。在她嘴酸难耐，快要坚持不住，喉头也因为想要吞咽口水而无意识的不停滚动之际，Campell将手按在她的头上，在她嘴里本能的挺动着，终于泄在了她嘴里。Davina立刻坐了起来，在几声咳嗽后才将精液咽了下去。她又躺回Campell身边，满心喜悦又带着些羞涩地小声说，“我做的好吗？”Campell看着她睫毛上挂的泪珠，抬手拭去了她嘴角残留的几滴精液，又将它抹在Davina红润的嘴唇上。他看着这个躺在自己身边期期艾艾的看着自己的可爱的小女人，心中涌起一种从未有过的喜悦与冲动，他没有回答那个问题，只是激动地说，“我爱你，Davina，我从来没有像爱你这样爱过任何人。”，像是向她宣誓一般。Davina整个人扑入Campell怀中，她靠在Campell的胸前，听着他的心跳，心里暗自说，一次就好，就让我放纵这一次，让我依靠着他吧，我爱的Campell。  
他们见面的次数越来越多，几乎每天，Campell都会来送Davina下班，然后二人在Davina的小公寓里做爱，再一起睡到中午，随后各自去做自己的事。Campell发现Davina有一些自己的小癖好，比如从来不和他一起洗澡，他曾经想帮Davina做一下清理，可Davina抵着门，怎么都不答应。也从来不脱上衣，或者穿着吊带背心或者穿着衬衫，即使是做爱和睡觉也从不脱下。也不喜欢Campell为她口，做爱的时候也从来不去抚慰自己的阴茎。Campell把这些都当作她心里那些不愿意触碰的小角落，也配合着她，故意视而不见。  
“我想带你去见我的朋友们，周六晚上一起吃饭。”Campell在床上抱着Davina说。他低下头吻着Davina的头发，感受到Davina的身子一僵，半晌不答话。“怎么，你不想去吗？”Davina没有再靠在他的胸膛上，坐起身背对着他。“嗯 我不想去。”Campell心里一沉，“是因为他们是精神病吗，他们都是些很好的人，只是有一些各自的小怪癖而已。”Davina连忙解释，“不是的，不是他们的问题，是我。”Davina单手掩面，心里想着，他们会劝你和我分开的，他们会讥讽你，会鄙夷我，会说我是一个恬不知耻、勾引小男生的女装癖婊子。但她没有说出口，她自私地不想告诉Campell她的恐惧，她害怕Campell意识到他们之间有多大的差距之后真的会离她而去，仅仅是想象这件事的发生，她都觉得心脏似乎都停止了跳动，痛的无法呼吸。“我们，不到这个关系吧，我不太适合见你的朋友，我也不想去见你的朋友。”半晌，她才缓缓吐了这句话。她强作平静，却没有成功，声音有些颤抖。可Campell没有听出来她的反常，他被这句话气到了，“什么叫我们不到这个关系，我们不是男女朋友吗？”他愤怒地喊到，觉得自己一颗真心被她打的粉碎，心中涌起一种被背叛的怒火。Davina还是没有转过身来，继续说，有些结巴，“我们，现在不是很好吗，这难道还不够吗？”她心里悲观地想着，只要他们不是正式的男女朋友关系，其他人就不会对他们造成什么影响，她就可以继续留在Campell的身边，哪怕仅仅是用身体留住他。Campell心里突然又立刻镇静下来，他心里嘲弄着自己，所以说，我是什么，我只是她排解寂寞的玩物吗，我只是她众多男人中的一个吗，他想起以前听说过的种种传闻，他以前从来没有相信过，他知道他认识的Davina不是人们口中的那个放荡女人，但此时他又觉得这些事或许是真的，他或许从来没有看清过这个女人。“哦，我知道了。”他没有像往常一样发怒或者吵闹，他都有些意外自己现在的镇静。他起身，捡起地上的衣服，没有去洗漱，只是麻木的将衣服套在身上后，一句话都没说，关上门，离开了公寓。他的门才关上没多久，Davina立刻双手掩面，坐在床上无助地哭了出来，嘴里还小声的喃喃“别走，Campell。”可她没有勇气走出房门，追上那个男人，告诉他自己对他的心意。  
Campell没有再出现在酒吧里，也没有再去Davina家找过她。Davina每晚下班的时候都会在酒吧门口站一会，然后像过去一样走回家。她也不知道自己为什么这样做，是期待吗，还是仅仅是习惯，这个问题她没有问过自己。Campell就这样在Davina的生活中彻彻底底消失了。Davina的生活似乎没有变化，她还是和过去一样，上午睡觉，中午起床，在常去的小餐馆随便吃些，就去酒吧上班，然后一直工作到深夜。她很少想起Campell，或者说，只要一想起他，她就立刻让自己忙碌起来，和客人们调笑，招呼客人，清点库存，算账。她什么都做，酒吧的生意似乎比以前还要好些，老板都说她现在工作努力要给她加提成，她只是笑笑，没有想象中的开心，也没有兴奋，什么都没有。  
这样的生活一成不变，就在她自己都以为她已经忘记Campell了，她无意发现了一张未写完的歌词。这是Campell曾经为她写的，她还记得Campell坐在床边拿着心爱的大吉他一边试着唱一边思索着歌词和旋律，然后烦躁的叹息，觉得自己写的不好。她会从后面抱住他，然后说，“我觉得很好听啦。”Campell会生气地把吉他放在地上，嘴里叫嚷着：“不行，这是写给你的歌，我可以写的更好。”然后翻过身把她压在身下，他就忘记了要写歌，于是这首歌写了很久都没写完，纸上满是被划掉的音符和歌词。Davina摸着那句歌词，“how wonderful life is，while you are in the world.”眼泪不知不觉打在那句歌词上，我已经有二十八天没有见过他了。  
或许是夜晚格外让人觉得寂寞，黑暗如同凶猛的巨兽，要将她吞噬。Davina请了假没有去上班，她平躺在床上，感受着思念在心里默默发酵，它带来的痛苦顺着血液流遍全身。年轻人的爱恋就是这样，在最初的时候总是轰轰烈烈，说着什么一生一世，可到了最后，谁也敌不过这个社会的偏见。他们以爱情为盾，自以为能够抵御世界对他们的折磨，不让世界将他们改变。可这盾也是会磨损的，爱情之花也会一点点由盛开转向衰败，然后他们离开了，最后只是一句“累了，不爱了。”她打开收音机，这是她在和Campell分开后第一次听到他的声音。“接下来，为大家献上一首let it be。”她躺在床上，听着音乐，似乎又没在听，那音乐只是一个背景，是她思索自己悲催人生的一个背景而已。“yeah,let it be,let it be,let it be,let it be,there will always be an answer,let it be.”男歌手浑厚又有磁性的歌声在安静又空荡的小房间里回荡，却丝毫没有吸引住Davina的注意力。“Mother Mary comes to me,speak words of wisdom,let it be.”突然，一声声沉重的呼吸声给这黑暗中的美妙旋律沾染了瑕疵。Davina似乎已完全无法承受住内心的痛苦，她莫名地感到呼吸困难，只能剧烈地深呼吸以使得自己不至于窒息而死，她撕扯着自己的背心，猛的扯下了假胸，光裸着上身躺在床上。她清醒地认识到她之所以失去Campell完全是她自己造成的。什么外人对他们的指责、什么Campell有一天会疲惫于与世界抗争这种种借口都是为了掩盖自己无法信任Campell的悲惨事实。啊，是啊，也不知是从何时开始，她已经失去了信任别人的能力。她耍弄那些可笑的色狼，用浪荡的言语挑逗他们，又看着他们摸到自己阴茎时的惊慌失措。她以她自己的方式报复着愚蠢的世人对她的偏见，看着那些男人的蠢相，享受着嘲笑他们的乐趣，也一遍遍印证了自己对于世人的失望。他们都只是垂涎于我这幅假装出来的皮囊，没有人会真正地爱我。她的悲剧源于自己不具有了信任与爱的能力。即使Campell如此待她，她也依然不敢去相信他，不敢将自己的心完全交给他。怎么可能有人爱你呢，她在黑暗中摸着自己平坦的胸部，摸着自己的阴茎，她用手用力地握紧它，似乎想要把它扯下来。心里上压抑的巨大痛苦一时竟让她感受不到肉体的痛苦。她赤裸着身体，跪在床上，向上帝祈祷，虽然她从来不信教，也知道上帝并不接纳一个鸡奸者。“主啊，求求你，请赐予我爱的能力，我不想成为一个懦夫，请把Campell带回我的身边。”她双手合十，望着窗外的明月祈祷着。


	3. Chapter 3

阳光从窗子里洒了进来，照在床上浑身赤裸的长发男人身上。他瘦极了，胸上却又有些肉，宛如少女的乳房一般，毛发稀疏，脸上也丝毫看不见胡子的痕迹，似乎唯有阴茎可以证明他是个男人。呼吸声逐渐沉重，可男人没有睁眼，他仍然躺在床上，一动不动，唯有剧烈起伏的胸膛证明他已经醒了。Davina不愿意起来，她不想面对这个世界，她恼恨自己为什么没有在睡梦中死去，恼恨这个世界对她的不公，更恼恨命运给予了她希望却又被她自己生生摧毁。她今天仍然没有去上班，一旦她发现她失去了什么，意识到自己的痛苦，她便再也无法用工作、用忙碌的生活来逃避苦难。啊，苦难，多么熟悉又陌生的词啊。她原以为不再像那个年轻时天真的自己那般容易受伤。可“爱”又岂是能够克制的，它如同空气那般，你以为它并不存在，它却时时刻刻包裹着你，离了它便一刻也活不下去。以前没有感受过爱自然也不觉得有什么重要的，又不是什么必需品，可一旦感受过才知道以前的生活是多么寡淡无味，如同没有上色的画。一旦品味过爱的滋味，体验过不再孤独的生活，如何回得去以前那般寂寞的要发疯的日子。Davina决定，或者说，她发现自己必须最后一搏，她要把Campell找回来，她有那么多的话没有告诉她。哪怕这次要粉身碎骨，要被羞辱，她也要去争取他回来。她已经无法继续这样没有Campell的生活了。  
她并不了解Campell的住处，她以前总是小心地不去打听他的生活，故意不让自己过分关注他，因此现在要找他很是困难。不过她知道Campell的工作地点和上班时间，她可以去等他。一旦决定了怎么做，她便不再迷茫。  
她在家里坐立难安，中午就开始打扮自己。她几乎要把整个衣柜的衣服都翻了出来，又觉得整个衣柜的衣服都不合适。她希望自己能够表现的清纯一些，这样Campell或许会可怜她，但又要展现出自己的好身材，得有足够的吸引力。于是，她出门买衣服去了，一直到商场关门才勉强挑中一套。她顾不上吃饭，先是除了自己的体毛，虽然因为长期吃雌性激素的药的缘故，她的体毛并不旺盛。她化妆，涂指甲油，各种各样的准备工作都做好了，中间因为不满意又卸了妆重化了一遍。直到晚上11点，再不出门可能要来不及，她才勉强觉得今天的行头还算不错，然后她因为自己这样依靠美色吸引男人的行为而又沮丧起来。可事实上，她今天确实是美艳动人，由于这一月的抑郁心情而又使她添了几分憔悴的美。她在去电台中途买了Campell爱吃的那家店的披萨，她还另外忍受肥胖的中年老板摸了两下她的屁股，答应为她多加些芝士。她兴奋又期待地拿着披萨去了电台，丝毫不记得自己今天什么也没吃。中午的痛苦以及晚上的兴奋使她完全忘记了饥饿，爱情或许才是她赖以生存的养料。  
虽然是五月，但苏格兰晚上十二点的天气还是冷极了，Davina为了穿的漂亮些，强忍着凉意穿的半身裙，任由两条细长的小腿在仅有10度的深夜忍受寒风的摧残，她却只想着应该带件外套来，可以盖着披萨，担心这披萨凉了会不好吃。12点15分，她终于看见Campell从电台大门口走了出来。他不像别人那样三三两两、勾肩搭背、说说笑笑地走出电台大门，他是一个人出来的，周围人都离他站的不近，这让他的身姿在这黑夜中显得格外寂寥。“Campell。”Davina快步走向前，冲他叫了一声。Campell这才注意到她，别的人也发现了她。Davina突然意识到自己的行为有些莽撞，她不应该这样大摇大摆的出现在Campell工作的地方，若是有别的人了解她的身份，这会给Campell造成不好的影响。但此时她也顾不得这么多，她一看见Campell便什么都忘记了，今天打的那么多腹稿她也全忘光了。她只是看着Campell的双眼，什么话都说不出来。Campell看着Davina，心里想着，她瘦了，憔悴了许多，这令他很是心疼。但他很快又因为自己愚蠢的心疼而鄙夷自己，你忘了她只是想要玩玩你吗，你为什么还要爱着她，还放不下她。他脸色一冷，收起了原先的哀伤神色，不带任何感情地说：“你怎么来了。”Davina心中原本的喜悦顿时烟消云散，她局促不安，只觉得自己是个惹人麻烦的小丑，“我，我想来见你。”她结结巴巴的说，那些道歉、解释、爱一下子全都说不来了。Campell看着她突然又苍白了几分的脸色，她在寒风中单薄又瘦削的身体，立刻觉得自己刚刚的行为有些过分，不该这么说话，但心中的怒火尚未消，伤口仍淌着血，看到她的痛苦，心里却有一种报复的快感。“哦，你看到了，你还想说什么。”Davina哀求地看着Campell，“我们可以谈谈吗？求你了。”她心里提醒自己Campell的残酷态度都是自己的错。她勉强笑着说，“我为你带了披萨，你最喜欢的金枪鱼。”她拿起袋子给Campell看看披萨的盒子。Campell心里很想答应下来，但又觉得这只是她的伎俩，玩弄男人的伎俩。“不，我不爱吃这个了。”Davina捏紧了披萨盒子，轻声说，“那你爱吃什么，我去买。”她看着Campell，眼眶已经湿润，写满了卑微。Campell甚至不忍心去看她这个样子，他印象中的Davina永远都是开朗、幽默、温柔的，他从未见过她这般脆弱。但是他又想起一月前Davina对他说的话，“不到这个关系。”，他回想他自以为的恋爱，永远都是他主动，Davina总是热情却隐约透着疏离，温柔的底下藏着不在乎。他早该有所察觉，他却故意不去深思，只觉那是她性格如此，不该强求。他强迫自己硬起心说，“不了，我什么都不需要，只要是你买的我都不喜欢。你还要我怎么样，你又回来做什么，怎么，你要说你爱我吗？”Davina哽住了，她该怎么说，她爱他吗？看着Davina的沉默，Campell心里不免自嘲，都到这个时候了，你难道还在期待什么吗？他怒气冲冲的说，“你又沉默，你永远都在沉默。”他想再多说几句，却又不忍心继续责备她。最终，他只能无力地说：“我累了，和你在一起真的很累，我无法继续下去了。”Davina听到这里，忍不住流下泪水。她任由Campell离开，没有上去阻拦他。  
凌晨的苏格兰真的很冷，她没有试图打车回家，只是沿着河畔徒步走回去，这是她并不熟悉的街区，顺着最外围的河畔走可以比较好把握大体方向，不太容易走错。风很大，河畔上荡起阵阵涟漪。墙壁上布满了年轻人的彩绘涂鸦，倒也不难看。Davina只是撇了一眼，便不再关心了。或者说，她什么都不在意了，她满心沉浸在自己的哀痛中，恨不得跳进湖里，让死神将她从这痛苦中解脱出来。路对面走过几个醉酒的男人，他们勾着肩，老远便可以听到他们的吵闹声，Davina闻到了一股恶心的酒气，想避开些，然而路就这么宽，几个醉汉走路东倒西歪的，还是撞到了她。她没有在意，继续前行。一个男人从后面叫住了她，“喂，你撞到我们了，一句话都不说就走了吗？”男人粗鲁的嗓音打破了黑夜的寂静，惊走了树杈上昏昏欲睡的小鸟。Davina不想与醉汉计较，她假装没有听见，加快了步伐。身后传来几声沉重的脚步声，一个男人抓住了她的胳膊，另外三个男人在不远处笑着看向这里。又是这样，Davina心里想着，这已不是她第一次遇上这种情况了，所以她平时走夜路都非常小心，只是今晚一次不小心，就又遇上这种事。她心情烦躁，觉得这一切都非常可笑，她喜欢的人没有看到她的打扮而令她恶心的人却被这副假皮囊吸引。她突然觉得累极了，饥饿和寒冷一时都涌上全身。有什么意思呢，即使我努力了，结果还是如此。男人见她不动作便去摸她的脸，想借着路灯看清她的容貌。Davina一把将男人的手甩开，她失去了平时的冷静，用男人沙哑的嗓子喊到，“滚开，你这恶心的蠢猪。”男人被她的声音吓的楞了一下，随即与身后的几个朋友相视一笑，那三个男人也围拢过来，想仔细看看这个女装癖。Davina试图推开他们的包围，离开这里。奈何实在是抵不过这几个醉汉的力气。一个醉汉强行捏着她的脸，借着路灯，端详她的模样，另外两个抓着她的胳膊。她拼命挣扎，还是无法挣脱。“长得这么漂亮，没想到是个男人啊。”那个捏着脸的醉汉对旁边的人说，站在旁边没有碰Davina的男人应声到，“是啊，你看看这胸，啧啧，真大。”他抬起手去揉Davina的胸，揉捏了两下，然后又啧了一声，“假的，真硬啊。”Davina气急了，“你们这群变态，怎么，女人摸不到就来摸男人了，死玻璃，鸡奸犯！”她啐了一口唾沫吐到了离她最近的男人脸上。男人恼了，一拳头打在她的肚子上，Davina蹬起脚去踩男人的裆部，男人一时躲闪不及，被高跟鞋的鞋跟刺的惨叫一声。几个男人顿时都恼了，也不再调笑她，而是抓着她的头发，打她耳光。Davina被打的耳朵发麻，头脑开始有些不清醒了。不知道挨了几个耳光，她开始不再挣扎了。她好累，倦意一点点袭来，似乎也不再感觉到身上的痛苦，心里的痛苦似乎也消失了。世界突然陷入一片宁静，黑暗似乎也不再那么难以忍受，变得温柔与祥和。突然，她似乎听到了Campell的声音，她想她定是因为太过思念而产生了错觉。“你们放开她。”声音很清晰，不，这不是幻觉。她勉强自己睁开眼，是Campell，真的是他。Campell扒开那几个男人，瘦弱的拳头打在那几个身躯庞大的醉汉脸上。两个醉汉扔下了Davina，回头去教训他。Campell又怎么是他们的对手，最开始突袭的优势很快消失，只能被动挨打。Campell看着躺在地上被他们用脚踢着的Davina，他猛的扑上去，压在Davina的身上，为她挡住那些伤害。Davina看着Campell被打出了血的嘴角，想要站起来但实在是没有力气，只能哭着喊着，“别打了，你们要把他打死了。”几个醉汉酒意渐消，慢慢有些清醒，开始担心起真的会闹出人命，于是几人对了个眼色，便匆匆离开了。  
Campell抱着Davina，问她，“你没事吧。”Davina忍着身上的伤痛，惨白着脸扯着嘴角，勉强地笑着说，“我没什么，他们没怎么打我。”她抬起手，擦掉了Campell嘴角的血迹说，“你怎么来了？”Campell此刻也顾不得那些萦绕在他心里一月的怀疑、愤怒与背叛的痛苦。“我放心不下你，没有回家，跟了过来。”Davina心里似乎又燃起了希望，“你还爱我，是吗？Campell。”Campell看着她，似乎有些茫然，他喃喃地说，“我，我不知道，我觉得我不该爱你，不该爱你这个玩弄男人感情的女人。但是我又似乎忘记不了你。”Davina立刻辩解说：“不，我没有玩弄你的感情，我从来没有玩弄过你的感情。我以前确实耍弄过一些男人，但那只是因为他们好色又愚蠢，他们以为可以嘲弄我，所以我也就报复他们。但我从来没有和他们上过床，我只和你一个人做过爱。”Davina说到最后，声音越来越小，她轻轻地靠在Campell的肩头，等待她的主决定她的命运。Campell的心里忽然也雀跃起来，似乎这一个月的悲痛都是自己的想太多，但他又想起那句话，他急急地问，“那你为什么要那么说，那句‘我们不到这个关系’。”Davina不知道该怎么解释，千言万语一下子涌上嘴边，却不知道应该先说什么，最后只能安静。她的泪无声地流了下来，她心里骂着自己，你说啊，你快解释啊，可长期的压抑与逃避却又重新抓住了她仅有的一点勇气，让她开不了口。Campell等了很久，Davina都没有开口，他垂下眸子，轻声问：“你爱我吗？”Davina再也忍不住了，哽咽着说：“我不知道，Campell，我从来都没感受过不知道什么是爱，我不知道我还能不能够爱上一个人。我想要骗你，告诉你我爱你。但我不能骗你，你是我在这个世界上唯一不想欺骗的人。我已经撒了太多的慌，对这个世界，也对自己。”Campell突然不知该说什么，他觉得这样的Davina让他有些陌生，他不知所措，不知该如何安慰她。Davina躺在冰凉的地面上，她扯掉了之前因为挨打而被扯得松松垮垮地挂在胸前的假胸。“我不知道该怎么告诉你这些，Campell，我害怕你发现，我不是你想象的那个人。尽管我愿意在你面前一辈子假装成那个你喜欢的人。但是，我不能欺骗你。”她没有给Campell说话的机会，只是继续轻声说，好像只是在说一个别人的故事，她的情绪已逐渐平静下来，似乎又回到了平时的优雅与温柔，声音也开始和正常说话一样，只是语气偶尔有些颤抖。“我不知道我是不是爱你，但是我真的很喜欢和你在一起，我喜欢你给我弹吉他、讲音乐，喜欢在不上班的晚上一起躺在沙发上看电影，喜欢和你一起做/00/爱时你紧紧地拥抱着我的感觉。”说到这里，她的语气似乎都轻快了些。然后，她又顿住了。她双手环抱着自己，似乎是因为胸前的衣服被扯破了有些冷。“但是，我不敢相信你，尽管我以为我早就不在乎世人对我的看法，我称他们为蠢货，我以为我可以一个人谁都不需要地活着。”Davina又不说话了，她侧躺着，将自己像个婴儿那样缩成一团，背对着Campell。“所以我害怕我们的关系会进一步发展，只要不发展，你就不会厌倦我，就不会因为各种各样的理由而离开我。这样你走的时候我也不会伤心。”“我总是很害怕你会知道我是什么样的人，我担心太黏你，你可能会觉得我很烦，我如果表现出自己真实的哀伤，你可能会觉得太沉重了，我又担心你会哪一天突然觉得自己一直在和男人上床而恶心。每天都有那么多的害怕，可我又不敢说出口。”Davina突然住了口，她又像平常那样轻快地说：“我说了这么多，你一定觉得又无趣又不知所谓吧。”她强迫自己站起来，心里因为刚刚的那些话而涌起一种强烈的羞耻与不安感。“我们走吧，我得送你去医院。”  
Campell拉着她的手，不让她起来，让她躺在身边，“不要走，就这样和我一起躺一会。”Davina又想要流泪，但她不想让泪水染湿Campell的衣服，只能努力看这满天的繁星，不让泪水留下来。“抱歉，我一直以来都不知道你这么的没有安全感。”Davina哽咽着说，“不，不要道歉。”“我爱你，爱这个脆弱喜欢逃避但会为我坚强的你，爱这个害羞却总是故作大大咧咧的你。我爱你的快乐，也想要分担你的痛苦以便我更多的了解你。爱你的漂亮，也觉得你小小的乳房和阴茎很可爱。正如硬币有正面也有反面，你所有的怪癖也都是我爱你的理由。我甚至有些高兴世人不愿意去了解你，这样在这个世界上我对你的爱才会是独一无二的。”Davina的泪又控制不住了，“你不觉得我是一个异类吗，就像是在人世间游荡的一个格格不入的孤魂？”Campell抬手抹去她的眼泪，说“你忘了吗，我可是精神病啊，这个世界什么时候承认过我是一个正常人，哪个人不带着他的偏见来审视我？我也是一个和你一样的异类。”Davina趴在他胸前，“我从来没有那么想过，我一直都觉得你很完美。”“那我们真的是疯的正正好，多么般配的一对啊。”Campell轻笑着。  
“所以，全世界不爱你都无所谓，去他妈的，我会给你一整个世界的爱。”Campell突然高声说到，在群星的见证下，对Davina宣誓。  
“那可不行，这个世界上的一切除了你之外对我来说都没有意义，你就是我的全世界。”Davina有些撒娇地说。  
“嗯。”Campell脸有点红。  
“我想我是爱你的。”Davina仰着头，望着Campell，月光撒在他的脸上。  
“那我要用我的一辈子来验证。”Campell侧着头，吻住了Davina。


End file.
